


But That's a Secret

by elm_de_plume



Series: What We Are [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Children's Toys, Crying, Developing Relationship, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kink Discovery, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elm_de_plume/pseuds/elm_de_plume
Summary: Zari discovers something about John, and definitely something about herself.It starts with a teddy bear.
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tarazi
Series: What We Are [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	But That's a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write a series, because I am having way too much fun. Enjoy!
> 
> (Yeah, "Light the Traveler In the Dark" was posted first, but timeline-wise this one takes place first.)

Zari has a reasonable explanation for why she’s in John’s room right now, even though John is not.

She’s been off the ship for the past few days, rehabbing her image after the perfume fiasco and adding to one of her existing product lines, and she really needed to unwind once she got back. So, naturally, she went to find John. 

And fine, he wasn’t in his room, but it was unlocked and the door was even a little cracked open and the light was on. She thinks it’s reasonable that she assumed that that was an invitation, since today was the day she’d told him she was getting back from her business trip. When she’d asked, Gideon told her he was in the bathroom. 

Zari could’ve, of course, waited outside, but because of all the reasons she noted before—it being unlocked, the light being on—she’d slipped inside John’s room instead, though she swears she’d told Gideon to tell him she was there.

Look, maybe Zari was kind of impatient, okay? Maybe that’s on her. But she really needed to get out the frustration of some super stressful days via sex, as long as John was in the mood (he’s usually in the mood, and if he isn’t he’s at least willing to at least half-listen to her vent for like an hour), but then she took in her surroundings, and, well...

Found herself in a really easy game of “what things here are out of place?” 

To be specific: there’s a stuffed bear on John’s bed, and the only chest of magic items that John has in his room is now parked in the middle of the floor for some reason. 

And _that_ entire sequence of events (that mostly aren’t Zari’s fault) is why Zari’s in John’s otherwise unoccupied room, contemplating a teddy bear. 

The bear is big and gray, and it’s clearly got some years on it. Enough that its fur is kind of rough to the touch and there’s also smoother patches that have been sewn on and clumsy stitch-jobs on what must’ve been various tears. It has buttons for eyes, one of them black and one of them, weirdly enough, the exact same size and color as the buttons on John’s coat. It’s recently been washed.

All of these things make Zari think it’s well-loved, but that kind of brings up a big question: who’s the one loving it? It was on John’s bed, but also John is a very grown man who Zari can’t imagine having any connection to childhood toys.

Zari’s eyes are drawn again to the other thing that’s out of place: the chest of magic items on the floor. It’s usually locked and so far under his bed that she only noticed it like once. Now the latch is undone.

_Huh._

Zari really doesn’t know if she should be snooping around in John’s room. Actually, Zari definitely knows she shouldn’t be snooping around in John’s room. It’s just that John usually sleeps in her room or the library, so there’s not much in the way of personal effects in his place, which is a converted storage space that’s bigger than it’s supposed to be and still not very big, so she can’t be blamed for being curious.

She can maybe be blamed for giving into her curiosity, but she does it anyway.

She kneels down, opens the chest, and is faced with...toys.

It’s toys. 

She guesses they could all be magic items too, but suddenly that story seems weird, considering the teddy bear and that John keeps most of his chests of magic items basically anywhere someone can trip over them. Why would there be one randomly hidden away in his room?

Then again, a toy chest is a pretty weird thing to have in his mostly neglected (or at least Zari thought it was) room too.

Zari should not keep looking, but this is called “being in too deep,” so she gives up and rifles through the chest. It’s surprisingly well-organized and actually pretty big, so she’s careful, and doesn’t see everything. But what she sees is more than enough.

Immediately, she spots a few action figures and toy soldiers, a yo-yo, a slinky, a bunch of toy cars, several packs of playing cards, a couple of boxes of crayons, one box of colored pencils, and some coloring books. Just from looking at them, Zari can see that basically all of the toys are vintage, unless they don’t count as throwbacks if they were new in the time period when they were acquired, because she suspects that they were actually lifted directly from the past. 

The idea that John, of all people, has been stealing toys during missions kind of leaves Zari reeling. 

(It’s cute, though. She doesn’t know if it’s weird to think that that’s cute, but it seems cute.)

John does have a tendency to hoard things for mysterious reasons that make sense to exactly one person in the universe, so maybe this is actually just baseline strangeness for him, except Zari suspects that someone has played with these toys. Obviously that someone could be, she doesn’t know, a child John stole it from, a possibility that kind of worries her, but she’s not so sure. 

She grabs one of the coloring books and blinks down at it. It’s not clear what time period it’s from, but it has dinosaurs on the cover. She flips it open, and bites her lip to keep from smiling automatically while she looks through it. The pages are colored in completely, all in red and black and dark blue. Some of the dinosaurs have devil horns or fangs carefully drawn with colored pencil, and she’s pretty sure there’s some hellfire here and there. 

Yeah, she’s getting the feeling that a child did not color that. 

The door opens, and Zari snaps back to earth, turning her head to John as he comes in. He doesn’t seem to notice her. He’s dressed in a white shirt and black sweatpants, which is not how he usually dresses to sleep (usually: underwear or nothing), but it does look comfortable. With an overdramatic wave of his hands, he says some incomprehensible words that Zari’s heard enough to pinpoint, though she has no idea why he’s locking and soundproofing the room. 

When he turns around, Zari sees for half a moment that his expression is open and cheerful. Then his eyes meet hers and widen to maybe twice their usual size, and horror crawls over his face as he takes in the fact that she’s kneeling next to his open toy chest.

“Zari?” he says faintly. “I thought you was still away.” His face flushes, probably because his voice came out sounding different than usual—definitely his, but a little higher and with a childish timbre that Zari didn’t know he was capable of. He clears his throat and sounds normal again when he says, “I mean I thought you’d be back tomorrow, love. What are you doing? With my...magical items…”

“Your magical items,” Zari says, voice flat, and John swallows. 

“Yeah.”

“Even the dinosaur coloring book?”

“All right, the hell were you looking in there anyway?” John bursts out. “Those are mine!” 

Zari grimaces. “I promise it totally makes sense.”

He boggles at her and makes a “go on” motion, and she says, “I was planning to surprise you. When I got back. With...sex. Look, it’s been a really stressful few days.”

John groans, rolling his head back. “Guess we’re two of a kind on that, love. Right down to wanting to just bleeding unwind.” He shakes his head. “But why did you decide to open the box?”

Zari, desperate to defend herself and also way more desperate to figure out what’s even going on, says, “John, it was an unlatched box in the middle of the room. Do not tell me you wouldn’t open a random box in the middle of my room!”

“Bloody influencers,” John says bitterly in response, mostly to himself. “No concept of privacy, with all the, the phones and the CatChats and whatever vidding is.”

He’s probably got a point, but, as Zari says, “It’s not like I’ll ever _tell_ anyone. I know a secret when I see one.” _But please tell me._ She keeps herself from saying that part. 

“Tell anyone what?” John snaps, a waver in his voice. “There’s nothing to tell.”

Zari rolls her eyes, gets to her feet, and grabs the teddy bear from the bed. “Okay, what about this?”

John’s demeanor changes then, his expression morphing into an affronted glare. “Hey!” he squawks, sounding scandalized, and he goes over to her and snatches the teddy bear from her hands, hugging it to his chest and then stumbling a few steps back. “Don’t you touch Apollyon, he’s mine and he don’t like you!”

Zari stares, discombobulated for multiple reasons. Obviously, there’s the whole toys in John’s room thing. Then, there’s his weird reaction, though she’s not sure if there’s a normal reaction in this situation. And now there’s the fact that his voice has gone up about an octave and he sounds like a petulant kid and this teddy bear has a name and...doesn’t like her? Ouch. 

Though, to be fair, Zari has to admit that she probably doesn’t deserve the bear’s affection at this point. 

“Apollyon,” Zari says under her breath, glancing down at the floor and biting her lip to try and hide her helpless smile. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” John says, his voice wavering, and Zari’s eyes widen as she looks back up at him, because she has no idea what she’s feeling, but she’s definitely not laughing at him. At this. When she thinks about it, not that she’s had much time to think about it, but she’s at least a quick thinker, this doesn’t _not_ make sense, John having this childish side. What’s more surprising is that he actually wants to indulge it, but Zari has absolutely no problem with that. 

“Wait, John, I don’t even know what’s—” Zari starts, but before she can say anything, John makes a defeated, flailing motion towards her with the bear, marches over to the bed, and scrambles onto it. He shoves his back against the wall and crosses his legs, doing his best to make himself small, and Zari notices all of a sudden that her heart is aching. 

“It’s nothing,” he says, voice coming out thin and vulnerable. “It’s _nothing_. Just leave me alone, I should be alone, I’m not crazy, I’m just tired, I’m only playing, I, I, I…” John’s babble gets less and less coherent until he slumps. “Oh, sod it!” he announces to thin air. “It’s Zari anyway.”

Then, in response to himself, he puts his head in his hands and bursts into tears.

Zari, for her part, has no idea what to say. She’s not speechless often, but this is a lot, since she’d be exaggerating if she said she’s ever even seen John cry. She's seen his eyes fill up, and a stray tear or three, and he’s stormed off to probably cry before, but this is different. 

Like really different, because John is sobbing. He’s trying to contain it, but apparently he is not a quiet (or pretty) crier. 

Zari stares, totally thrown off, and manages to cobble together some totally useless words. “John...what’s wrong?” she asks weakly, and John’s sobs go up in volume and pitch.

“I jus’,” he starts, his voice getting back that not particularly high-pitched but still somehow childish timbre she heard when she first came in, and then he cuts himself off with a gasping sob before he manages to continue, “I jus’ wanted to play! You wasn’t s’posed to get back an’, an’ I got, I got Gideon to, she tells me if anything important’s happening an’ I have to take care of things but she didn’t tell me!”

“My apologies, Mr. Constantine,” Gideon chimes in. “But—”

Her defense is cut off when John snaps, “Shut up, I’m angry with you!” 

“Hey,” Zari says without thinking, kind of offended on Gideon’s behalf. “Be nice to Gidget.”

John gives her a surprised look, his face flushed and tear-streaked, and then he scowls. “No!” he yells, sounding for all the world like an overgrown child on the verge of throwing a tantrum. “No being nice! You’re the one who, who looked at all my stuff!”

“Okay, John, I’m sorry about that,” Zari says. “Like, I really am. But…” She pauses, and then she throws caution to the wind and just says it. “Do you want a hug?”

John freezes, breathing hard, apparently so caught off-guard by the words that he almost stops crying, which makes Zari nearly drop in relief even though she kind of wants to coo at John’s red, wet eyes and the way he’s scrubbing at his face and the fact that the teddy bear is still on his lap and... 

She feels a pang of strangely heated affection, followed by an equally strong pang of confusion. Is she, like, discovering something about herself here? She’s definitely discovering something about John, since people like him don’t pretend to be little kids for uncomplicated reasons pure as untouched snow. 

She really wants to give him a hug, though.

She still waits until he nods. He even holds his arms out, and this should be about a million times weirder than it is, considering that John’s pushing forty, but there’s a shy, hopeful innocence in his eyes warring with the devastation of a little kid who just got a scraped knee, and the stress-lines on his face are as smooth as she’s ever seen them, and for the first time ever, Zari thinks he looks younger than his age instead of older. 

Gladly, she goes over, gets on the bed, and hugs him. He hugs back even tighter than she expected, glomming onto her and cuddling against her, more on her lap than she thought he could get. 

Zari hugs back, though she’s still basically speechless, both from the really tight embrace and the whole situation. They’ve cuddled before, situationally, but now he’s sniffling into her dress and literally _clinging_ to her, and it feels...satisfying? Relaxing? And also, unexpectedly, she feels kind of powerful, like calming John down while he’s in this mindset, like being with him at all when he’s in this mindset, might give her some control over the tiny world he’s made up for himself. If he’s willing.

She hopes he’s willing. 

After a while, John’s tears slow and his breaths stop catching, and eventually he stiffens and pulls away from Zari. 

“Bloody hell,” he mutters to himself, sounding kind of horrified. “What just happened?”

Concerned, Zari asks, “Wait, do you not remember what just happened?”

John scoots away further, looking shell-shocked, and snaps, “Of course I remember what just happened! Christ!”

Zari doesn’t point out that there was a perfectly good reason for her to ask, and instead moves on with, “Okay, but _what_ just happened? What did I just see?”

John gets to his feet and starts pacing, ruffled. Zari gets to her feet too, and watches him. 

“I need a bloody drink,” John mutters, and Zari sighs. John gives her a poisonous look and asks, “What do you think you just saw?” After asking the question, he hesitates, a spark of regret lighting in his eyes. “Actually, I don’t want to know,” he mutters, but now is the time for open and honest communication as adults or something, and Zari does not want to waste this moment.

“I think I just saw you getting into a really intense, like, state of mind or headspace or whatever, and in it, you were acting like a little kid. Because you want to.”

John groans, putting his head in his hands. “Why do you have to be right? I’m usually right.”

“Okay, so, actually, that’s not true, and also, ha!” Zari says triumphantly, though she’s not sure exactly what she’s triumphed over. “Those toys aren’t magic items, are they?”

John lets out a heavy sigh and sits down on the floor next to the toy chest, even though the bed’s right there. “No, they’re not.” He shakes his head. “Can’t believe I left everything out like that when I knew you were coming back today,” he mutters, and Zari furrows her brow.

“Wait. I thought you said you thought I was coming back tomorrow.”

John’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly, and he clears his throat. “Right, yeah.”

Zari feels some excitement rising in her chest, though she can’t explain exactly why. “Did you do this on purpose?”

John gives her a disgusted look. “No? I had no idea you’d come into my bloody room and look at my things.”

“Are you sure? Because I’ve done the whole coming to your room after getting back from work before.” Actually, she’s done it literally every time she’s come back from 2042.

Sure, a couple of times he’s said something about _what am I, a piece of meat?_ and she ended up just ranting about the latest BS she’s had to put up with, but she’s never walked in on him doing this before—now she’s remembering that there were a few times that his room was basically a fortress and he’d explained later that he was doing some very important spells that needed to be confined to a small space—and she told him what day she’d be back. 

She’d assumed he’d gotten it mixed up because the temporal zone isn’t exactly conducive to good time management, but now she’s wondering. 

John looks caught out and a little confused and more than a little horrified at himself, but…

_Oh, sod it! It’s just Zari anyway._

John clears his throat and shakes his head. “No, pretty sure it’s not that.” 

Zari doesn't push, though she isn’t sure whether to be disappointed or not.

She’s trying to play it cool and not say _okay, but actually I’d love to be in charge while you act like a little kid, it’s cute and I’m totally into it,_ because she admits that that sounds kind of unhinged. Not to mention kind of...fast. 

Instead of anything else, she says, “So do you always play with these toys? When you do it?”

“Do what?” John says without enthusiasm, and Zari gives him a flat look, sitting down across from him on the floor. 

“Color in a dinosaur coloring book.”

He groans. “Adults use coloring books, don’t they? It’s a thing, innit?” 

“This seems different…” Zari starts, and John sighs.

“Fine, it’s different! No, I’m not thinking or acting the same as when I’m normal, all right? When I play with the toys.” 

“You’re acting more like you were when you were...introducing me to yourself?”

John gives her a disgusted look. “More like getting bloody blindsided. No introductions there.”

“Fine,” Zari says, and she glances at the toy chest. “Okay, but did you steal all these?”

“Yeah, from stores and all that,” John mutters. He shrugs, as if that’s the least embarrassing part of this whole thing. “What, I was supposed to go and buy all these things? I was…” he waves his hand, “saving the bloody day anyway, Joe Average can spare a toy.”

“How long have you been doing this?” Zari asks, and John scowls, but at least he doesn’t try to play dumb. 

“Not important,” he mutters.

“If you’ve only been collecting toys since you got here, does that mean you started while you were on the ship?”

John rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, love,” he mutters. “I got Apollyon when I was, what, twenty? And occasionally when I was stressed I’d take him out and…” He swallows, and then chokes out the word like he’d rather say literally anything else, “ _Cuddle._ So maybe I didn’t really start on the ship, I don’t know...” He trails off, narrowing his eyes at Zari, who’s trying not to smile.

“Apollyon,” Zari repeats, and she doesn’t want to laugh, she really doesn’t, but apparently she’s physically incapable of smiling at that, because the part of her that loves cute things is squealing.

John gives her a poisonous glare. “Don’t bleeding judge me.”

Zari holds her hands up in surrender. “John, seriously, I’m not judging you. I’m just...trying to get some information. Honestly, I really liked it.”

John narrows his eyes at her. “Yeah? All right, if we’re gonna call it a meeting, what bit did you like? Me crying all over you like a small child for thirty minutes?”

Okay, when he puts it that way, it does sound weird, but she shrugs. “Yes?” she says, a little apologetically. “I mean, I felt like it was something we could...do. If you like doing this, maybe you’d also like someone taking care of you. Just a thought.” 

John’s cheeks have gone a truly impressive red color, and he sputters out, “Y’know I don’t want to shag when I do it, yeah? You’d get nothing out of it.”

“Uh, John, when I walked in on you, I was planning to, like, jump your bones,” Zari says, bravely not wincing at the uncool phrasing and continuing even as John makes a face and repeats “jump my bones?” under his breath, “ _but_ I didn’t. And I still felt pretty satisfied after.”

John blinks at her for maybe a full minute, until Zari starts feeling possibly as embarrassed as he’s feeling right now. Maybe she really got it wrong. 

John swallows and looks down at his knees. “So did I,” he says, very quietly, and Zari feels a wave of relief. “Never have before. It’s just. It’s too complicated.”

Zari reaches out and puts her hand on his knee. “You can explain to me. It’s okay. I’m not running away from this, so just tell me what I can do. I’m pretty sure I want to do it.”

John swallows hard, and takes a deep breath. “Fine. Me, I do it because I feel, I dunno, like I can let go for once, like things can be easier, before I buggered everything up, and I don’t have to put anything on. I can just play. When I was a kid, I didn’t _really_ own any toys. Now I do.” John’s expression darkens, and he’s going to start brooding in about five seconds, so Zari squeezes his knee hard. 

“Go. On. Are you ever going to really want to explain this again?”

John makes the ducking motion with his head that he tends to make when he’s conceding for once, and soldiers on. “But when I was a kid I didn’t have anyone to protect me from, I don’t know, the monsters in the bloody closet either, I _didn’t_ have anyone to take care of me, and that hasn’t changed. All that’s changed is I’ve lived longer and know what I’m capable of, but I’ve also got this...headspace where I don’t want to have to control myself or punish myself or be alone, I want...” John’s words start getting disjointed, and he clenches his jaw and gives up, shaking his head. 

Zari mirrors his actions from before, swallowing and taking a deep breath as his words wash over her. “Okay. So. Maybe it can change. If you don’t want to control yourself, if you don’t want to put everything on yourself, if there’s parts of this that aren’t, like, fun to do alone, or if it’s not enough alone, or if it’s scary--no offense--it’s fine. Maybe I can take care of things, and you don’t have to deal with feeling like you can’t, because it won’t matter. I’ll be there.” 

The thought makes her more excited than she’s been in a long time, though she’s still trying to sound measured, but it still frustrates her when John scoffs, looking away, as if she just didn’t, like, kind of bare her soul, or at least show him a part of her that she’s never been able to indulge with someone else. She thinks it was a pretty convincing sort-of-speech, okay, but John says, “You don’t want that, love.”

“Uh, don’t tell me what I want. I’m actually pretty sure I want this.” She shrugs. “I think it’d be kind of nice to have the control. Take charge.” She brushes her hand over his cheek, and murmurs, “Take care of you.”

John looks at her, eyes dark, but there’s something between suspicion and hope sparking in them, and he sighs, put-upon, also trying to play it cool, as if everything happening right now isn’t possibly kind of a lot, and says, “All right. If you really want to play this game, let’s do it. Let’s try.”

“Okay,” Zari says, pleased and totally out of her depth, but John’s saying it like a challenge and she is not one to back down from a challenge. “Just say the word.” She falters. “Later, I guess. We should probably talk about the specifics,” she starts, and John scowls at her. 

“Fine, fine, not now,” Zari mutters, rolling her eyes. She’ll get the basics from the internet and pry the practical things out of him. 

And they’ll see how it goes.

_________________________

It’s been a week, some short but awkward conversations (more awkward for John than Zari, even though Zari’s kind of concerned about exactly how into this she is), and a lot of not-super-useful internet research since the teddy bear incident when Gideon smoothly informs Zari that Mr. Constantine would be interested in seeing her in his room. 

“What kind of interested?” Zari asks, even though she has a good guess, since if John just wanted to spend time with her, he’d come to her room instead of _summoning_ her like a hermit. 

“I believe he wants to play,” Gideon says in a matter-of-fact voice, and Zari, instead of excitement, feels a frisson of panic.

“Oh no,” Zari says.

“Oh no?” Gideon repeats, and Zari makes a face. 

“How is this any of your business?” she asks. “Wait, how long have you known about this?”

“That information is private,” Gideon says in her pleasant voice, and Zari sighs. 

“Fine. And...oh no because what if I mess up? I don’t know what I’m doing!” 

“He just wants to play, Ms. Tarazi,” Gideon says. “Perhaps this time there will be less crying.”

“...How much crying has there been?”

Gideon says nothing. She might have already said too much. If an AI can do that. Zari doesn’t know. She just needs to get to John’s room. She wants to get to John’s room. She shakes her hands out and takes a deep breath as though she’s about to start running track or something, which she never did because she didn’t go to actual high school and she doesn’t like running. Though she does a lot of it. 

Not metaphorically. Now that she’s a superhero, there’s a lot of running, so. That’s what she was referring to.

The point is that she’s going to take charge. 

She can do this because she said she could, she told John she could, and she wants to. 

She pulls her hair back into a ponytail and slips into a night dress that she’s been assured looks a lot--maybe too much--like a real dress, and goes to John’s room.

This time, she knocks on the door. 

John opens it and ushers her in. Very seriously, he puts his finger to his lips as she walks in, and then he closes the door and says his spells as she scans the room. The toy box is on the floor, open, and Apollyon is tucked under one arm, and she smiles. 

“Hey, Johnny,” Zari says, hoping he doesn’t mind the nickname, and John, apparently having decided to throw caution to the wind for now, grins at her. 

“Z, come look,” he says, sounding as excited as she’s ever heard him, and he sits next to the toy box and makes a grand gesture towards it. “I stole these myself,” he says cheerily, and Zari snickers.

“That’s great, baby,” she says warmly, and John’s eyes flick up to look at her, surprised. He gives her a shy smile, and she could really cry at how cute this is and how weird this doesn’t feel, though there’s still the whole rest of the night to go.

She just decides to enjoy now. One step at a time. 

Zari moves closer to John so that their shoulders are brushing, and he stiffens a little, but then relaxes with a sigh, petting Apollyon’s head, which reminds Zari...

“So does Apollyon like me yet?” she asks, voice light, and John gives her half a smile.

“He’s still deciding,” John says, and Zari hopes that the hurt on her face isn’t showing, because she absolutely should not feel hurt that apparently her boyfriend who is currently acting like a little kid’s teddy bear is still nursing a grudge, but here she is. 

John seems to notice, and he pats her on the shoulder and says, as though it’s a consolation prize, “But I like you! Apollyon just don’t trust much.” He moves in a bit closer and whispers, “He has to get to know you.”

“Oh, okay, I can do that,” Zari says, and her voice sounds way too thin, as if she’s getting emotional or something. She hopes John doesn’t notice. He’ll never listen to her again. 

John pecks her on the cheek and then scoots away and looks down at his toys, grabbing a G.I. Joe, a slinky, a hilariously tiny novelty jigsaw puzzle and a handful of toy soldiers. Zari crosses her legs and asks, “What are we doing?”

John raises his eyebrows at her as if he’s surprised that she has to ask, and then slowly starts putting a circle of puzzle pieces around the G.I. Joe. “A resurrection.”

Zari laughs. 

Yeah. Sounds about right.

This is going to be a lot, she can tell.

She can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there is more planned, because...because. :)
> 
> Thanks to within_a_dream for cheerleading!


End file.
